1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply unit and an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a power supply unit that stabilizes its output voltage to prevent or reduce damage to devices powered by the power supply unit, and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having less weight and volume than a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device have been developed. The various flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma panel display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
Among the display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes generated corresponding to a flow of current.
The organic light emitting diode includes a light emitting layer of an organic material.
Such an organic light emitting display device has relatively high color reproducibility and is relatively thin, so that its applications are expanding to various markets, e.g., cellular phone, PDA, and MP3 markets.
The organic light emitting display device as described above operates by receiving input power from a power supply unit. Here, the power supply unit operates by receiving the input power and an enable signal that determines the operation of the power supply unit, wherein the input power is transferred directly to the power supply unit in the early stage of driving, but the enable signal is transferred through a timing controller. Therefore, the enable signal is transferred to the power supply unit after the timing controller is operated so that the enable signal is transferred to the power supply unit, having a time difference, after the input power is transferred.
Due to this time difference as described above, the power supply unit may malfunction and lead to a case where a voltage from an output power of the power supply unit is output before the power supply unit should normally operate so that the voltage from the output power is abruptly raised.
If the voltage from the output power is abruptly raised as described above, components supplied with voltage by the power supply unit may be damaged.